


Oblivious... Until Now

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-13
Updated: 2002-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna gets drunk following the death of someone she loves, and Josh is there tohelp. But the night proves more dangerous and informative than either could've imagined.





	Oblivious... Until Now

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Oblivious....Until now**

**by:** Donna Moss

**Category:** Angst/Romance  
**Characters:** Josh, Donna  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Spoilers:** Minor 17 People  
**Summary:** Donna gets drunk following the death of someone she loves, and Josh is there to help. But the night proves more dangerous and informative than either could’ve imagined.  
**Disclaimer:** They’re not mine, so don’t sue. However, I don’t know if there is one out there, but Nancy’s Pub is my creation.  
**Author's Notes:** Alcoholism is very serious, and I’m not playing around when I write about it. Trust me, if someone you know or love has a drinking problem, do the right thing and get them help.

This doesn’t really tie into anything, as usual, just a dramatic fic I wrote while Rving around Florida. R/r appreciated a lot.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you seem a bit distracted."

"How so?"

"You’re not paying attention."

"Yes, I am."

"Donna, since 7:00 this morning, you’ve spilled your coffee, tripped twice, once on your own shoe, run into Carol, literally, and walked into a wall. You have this look on your face. You’re turning into Mandy, I’m seriously scared, this isn’t you. Do you have anything you want to talk about?"

"I’m fine, I said. I say I am, so I must be. End of discussion."

And with that, she walked way. Josh knew something was on her mind, and he probably shouldn’t pry, but he’ll be darned if he could help it. 

~~

All through the rest of the day, she seemed to ignore him, or change the subject so he couldn’t ask. She even left without saying goodbye, which was unusual for her. He knew it was serious.

~~

As she walked under the rusty sign saying Nancy’s Pub, she wondered what she was getting herself into, and why she was here. This really wasn’t her scene. But as she walked into the bar, she changed her mind, the modern blues, greens, and violets, accompanying the stools, welcomed her. She remembered something her father used to say, "Don’t judge a book by its cover.".  The bar was quite nice.

She sat down at the bar and ordered.

"A Shirley Temple with Vodka, please."

The bartender thought it unusual, and wondered what poor schmuck dumped her, or what brought her here, judging by her clothes, she wasn’t a regular. 

As he set the drink down on the bar, she didn’t move.

"Ma’am, are you OK?"

"No, but thank you for asking." She took a sip. It was bitter, not at all what she had imagined it would taste like. 

"If there’s anything I can do to help, let me know."

"Thanks, but I think I’m ok for now." She wasn’t about to pour her whole sad story out to some stranger. She gulped down the rest and ordered another.

~~

He surveyed the scene. It looked better than most of the places he had gotten drunk in, but it would have to do. 

He sat down at the bar. He tried to order, but the bartender was in the middle of a discussion. He was at the other end of the bar, talking with a woman who looked like she had had about 4 too many. She wanted another drink, but he refused. He commended him. Not many businessmen would have the guts to refuse business, but he obviously had the customer’s best interest in mind, while he....

The woman at the bar was Donna.

He couldn’t believe it. She was totally smashed.

She had come here to drown out her sorrows, whatever they may be, and had gotten drunk. 

This was quite the turn-around; he walked over to the bar, and took away her remaining drink.

~~

"Miss, I think you’ve had a wee bit too much tonight."

"Listen, you weasel, why can’t you leave ma lone to wallow in my self-pity while I drown myself in this alcoholic beverage? You don’t even know me you little...."

Here it comes.

The epiphany.

"Josh? JOSH? What are you doing here?"

"I think the question is, Donnatella, what are you doing here?" 

"Don’t call me that, my father used to call me that."

"What are you doing here, wallowing in your self-pity while you drown yourself in alcoholic beverages?"

"Now wait a minute, I...."

"Was it your childhood? Did you have a horrible childhood? Was it your mum or your dad, hmmm?"

"JOSH, do not joke, that is not funny."

"Why, do you have emotional scarring?"

"Shut up."

"It was your father, wasn’t it. Did your father make fun of you and your...."

"My father’s dead, Joshua."

"What?"

"He was in a car crash last night."

"Oh God, Donna, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean, what I meant was, oh heck."

"Drunk Driving."

"Are you suing the drunk?"

"He’s dead. He ran into a pole after her had a fight with my Mom."

Open Mouth, Insert Foot.

"Donna, was your father an alcoholic?"

He blurted out.

"I’m sorry, what I meant was...."

"I know what you meant. You meant, was your father a drunk? The answer is yes."

"Donna, if you don’t want to talk about this, I understand. I didn’t mean to bring it up."

"Nah, it’s ok. It’s about time I told someone my sad story. 

His best friend wasn’t my mom anymore after I was 6. It was alcohol. He was fine when he was sober, but once he had a fight with my mom, or had a hard day at work, he would come to a bar, and drink. Some times he would come home, sometimes he wouldn’t.

When he did, my mom would lock herself in her room, while she chain-smoked. I would be downstairs, with a cup or coffee, and a double dose of aspirin, already trained at 6 to nurse my father’s hangovers. Thank God he never got violent, just depressed. That was his only weakness. I always thought he was sick. I guess I knew he wasn’t, but I don’t think I ever wanted to believe that someone I loved, that said he loved me, was an alcoholic. I was totally oblivious until now. I swore I’d never drink, and now look at me."

"Did you join the campaign to get away from him?"

"Kinda."

"Donna, how many did you have?"

"Aspirin? I don’t know, I just took some, I had a headache."

"How many did she have?"

He was starting to panic.

"I usually stop ‘em off at about 6, but she wasn’t getting’ violent or nothin’, so I let her have a few more. Remarkable tolerance, about 12, I’d guess."

"Oh."

"Are you the husband?"

"No."

"The boyfriend?"

"No."

"Then who are you?"

"I’d rather not say."

"Ok. Listen, I think you better take her home. I recommend some nice, strong black coffee, and some aspirin."

"Um, Thanks."

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

I’m starting to feel kinda funny...."

With a thud she fell on the floor. 

~~

Josh lifted her back onto the stool. She had a faint pulse. It was a little sluggish, like it was tired.

She started slapping her cheeks, but she had no reaction. He felt terrible. If only he had gotten there sooner.

"Donna, Donna, honey? You’ve got to wake up now. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease."

She didn’t respond.

He took her gently, yet swiftly into his arms and into the car. He made his way to G.W..

It was weird going into the E.R. conscious. He screamed,

"I need a doctor."

"Are you family?’

"No, but I...."

"Then you can’t come in. I don’t care who you are, and what your excuse is, here everyone is treated the same."

Josh was about to punch him, then thought better of it. There could be press around, and Donna would outlive him if C.J. woke up to the paper with a picture of him decking a doctor on the front of it. Especially in the same hospital in which he was treated.

He waited for what seemed like hours, which probably was, until, finally....

"You can see her now."

He almost ran over the poor intern.

As he poked his head into room 103, he thought he was in the wrong room.

There was a woman on the bed, but it couldn’t be Donna. She looked like she weighed about 80 pounds, and was as pale as if she were dead. He pushed that thought out of his head. 

"Josh?" It was a very weak voice.

"Donna!" He ran over to the bed and hugged her. Then he jumped back.

"Oh, I’m sorry, did that hurt?"

"No, no."

"You’re ok, right?"

"Other than the fact that I feel like crap, yeah. I think so."

"What did they do to you?" It was then that he noticed the machines in the room. There were 3 IV’s, a heart monitor, some kind of machine delivering painkillers, and an oxygen machine.

"I don’t know. All I know is that I hope this isn’t a morphine push."

"I don’t see any reason why it should be."

Josh looked like he was the happiest man on earth, just seeing her alive. 

"Josh, where am I?"

"G.W."

"Where’s that?"

"It’s in Washington, D.C."

"What am I doing here?"

Josh looked as if a ton of bricks had hit him.

"You mean, you don’t remember anything?"

"I’m just kidding. I’m just kidding. It was worth the look on your face. But seriously, what happened?"

Josh was still a little alarmed, but he told her the story. Except he left out the parts about her father.

"I’m sorry."

"For what?"

"For this."

"It’s OK."

"JOSH!"

"What?"

"Josh, I don’t have insurance." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Don’t worry, it’s on my card. You really should get insurance, though."

"Ha, with the salary you pay me?"

"No, with the salary I’m going to pay you. You really do quite a lot."

"Wow, I can get used to this."

"No, I can’t take it."

"You know, you really are sweet when you try."

"Yeah, well, don’ tell anybody, I have a reputation to keep you know."

"Still the same."

"I feel older, much older, a few more gray hairs."

"What did they do?"

"Umm, charcoal, but apparently you had a reaction to it, and they had to pump your stomach. Alcohol Poisoning."

"Ugh, never, ever, again."

"Good. Donna?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know your father’s dead, right?"

"No, he isn’t. I just spoke with my mother this morn---."

"There was an accident."

"Oh my God." She started to cry.

Josh was just glad he was there to comfort her this time. He didn’t tell her about him finding out about her father, or how he died.

Then he whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn’t stop for red lights."

"Nor I for you."

"Even if a cop was following me, and I was doing 90."

"You weren’t!"

"Well, it wasn’t quite 90, but there was no cop."

She smiled. It made both of them feel better to smile.

~~

"Josh, come here."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, c’mere."

She patted the space next to her on the bed. The stupid thing looked like a gurney, and Josh couldn’t put that thought out of his mind. 

She gathered up all of her strength, which wasn’t much, flung her arms around his neck for support, and kissed him. He was extremely surprised.

"What was that for?"

"Saving my life."

Then he kissed her, except it wasn’t the same. Hers was more of a courtesy kiss, while his was more romantic. He held her up so she wouldn’t fall.

"I didn’t save your life."

"In a way you did. That was because I love you."

She was speechless, after all these years, the one person who she had loved, loved her back. 

"I can die now."

"I told you not to say that. With you around, I won’t live to see the primaries."

By the way he held on to her more tightly, as if she would fade away into oblivion, she knew he was serious. 

As they finished their kiss, again, the door burst open and what seemed like an endless stream of people flew in.

C.J., Toby, Sam, Leo, Margaret, Charlie, even Ainsley, Joey, Kenny, The President, and the First Lady. 

"What, What are you all doing here? You guys have jobs."

"So?" It was Sam.

"So? I’m an assistant, and you people have jobs." She was confused.

"Donnatella, you’re like family, why wouldn’t we come?" Lord John Marbury had just walked through the door.

"Your Lordship? Why are you here?"

"I was in a meeting with Gerald, when he got the call. Why? Is it against the law now? I’m not insulting anybody by commenting about their wife, now leave me be."

Laughter spread around.

"He was right, the little stealer. You are family Donna." It was POTUS.

"Being an assistant isn’t so bad, you get lots of gossip. I heard that Cathy and Carol have got this plan to....I guess ‘til later. Sorry." Margaret turned as red as her hair. 

"I need everybody’s excuse, and it better be valid. Joey?"

"Mine’s for later." Kenny interpreted.

"Toby? Sam? Leo? You guys have important jobs."

They each came up, and gave her a handful of flowers. Sam, Daisies, Toby, Carnations, Leo, Pansies.

"Wow, Thank You." She said, smelling each of them in turn. "Ainsley?"

"My friend and I have a bet, he says that Democrats can’t die, because they have no immortal souls. I say close calls are enough."

Donna’s jaw dropped.

"I’m just kidding. I’m here to make sure you’re ok."

Donna’s jaw-drop turned into a smile.

Charlie handed her a single rose.

"Thank You."

"Your welcome, ma’am."

"Will you stop calling everybody ma’am?"

"Yes, ma’am."

"Fine, be that way."

The first lady said that she had supervised some of the procedure, and that they had done a capital job. 

Then the President handed her a dozen roses.

"Fresh from the rose garden."

"You’re making us look bad." Leo said.

"Yeah."

Toby and Sam agreed.

"Don’t hurt me." The President of the United States pretended to be scared of Toby, Leo and Sam of all people in the world. It really was quite comical.

She counted the roses, there were 12. That means that Charlie had gotten his especially for her. 

She was moved, touched.

"Can I please speak to C.J., and Joey for a minute?"

"Josh, she’s not gonna run away, c’mon." The First Lady practically had to drag him from the room.

Now it was just C.J., Joey, Kenny, and Donna.

_"Joey, why are you here?"_

She signed in perfect A.S.L..

_"I was already at the hospital."_

_"Why? Are you ok?"_

Joey took Kenny’s hand, squeezed it, then made 1 sign.

She crossed her arms, and rocked them back and forth, twice.

_"Who?"_

_"Kenny."_

_"Wow."_

"What?" C.J. asked.

"Joey and Kenny are having a baby." She said.

"You sign better than Kenny." Joey said herself.

"No, no, no." She replied, suddenly shy.

_"Go, go. Share your news."_

They practically skipped, they were so happy.

"Did you know that they have a 90% chance of having a hearing child?"

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"What do you think they want?"

"A healthy baby."

"Good point. I don’t think they care."

"They were right, you know. You are family. Some of us, you’re the closest family we have. We’ve had too many close calls. You had us worried sick. I imagine Josh is pacing."

"Thanks."

"You scared us really bad there."

"Sorry."

"Don’t be. You sly dog you."

"You saw?"

"Yeah, I was about to come in, and see how you were doing, when I noticed you two were busy, so I backed out really quietly out the door."

"Ceej, how are we going to fix this?"

"No one’s going to know. G.W. is remarkably good at keeping secrets."

"I meant me and Josh."

"That’s nobody’s business."

"Oh Thank You, C.J."

"You're welcome. Try a Grasshopper next time, it takes longer and tastes way better."

"You knew?"

"You left and had that I’m-getting-drunk look on your face."

"I’m sorry."

"Stop being so sorry all the time!"

"Sorry."

"If you need anything, you know where to go, right? Who to talk to?"

"Yeah, thanks. No next time."

"Good, I don’t think I could handle it."

"Josh said the same thing."

"I know."

C.J. turned to leave.

"Donna?"

"Yes?"

"No offense, but only Toby is the one that can get away with referring to me as anything other than C.J., OK?"

"OK. Bye Ceej."

"Stop it."

"Bye bye Claudia Jean."

"I’m warning you."

She walked over and kissed the top of her head.

"Shut up and get better."

"Ooo, I think Josh has competition."

"Will you shut up already?"

"Nope, bye C.J.!"

"Bye Donnatella!"

"Hey!

"Long live the Sisterhood!"

With that, she left, laughing.

Josh came in.

"How long?"

"About 20 minutes."

"Too long."

And with that, they kissed again.

"Josh?"

"Hmmm?"

"You have competition."

"What? Who? Sam?"

"Nope."

"Toby?"

"Nope."

"Kenny? Cuz, I think he’s taken."

"Nope."

"Leo?"

"No."

"Good, he’s a little old for you."

"A little bit."

"Cliff?"

"No."

"Whew."

Donna laughed.

"Charlie?"

"Nope, taken."

"Oh yeah....Oh, The President?"

"NO! Taken."

They laughed like crazy.

"Yourself."

"No."

Who then? Oh."

"What?"

"LORD JOHN MARBURY!"

"NO! haha"

"Good, cuz I think he has his eye on Mrs. Bartlet."

"Dr. Bartlet."

"Whatever. Who?"

"I’m gonna enjoy this....C.J.!"

"Oh My...."

He fell off the bed.

The door opened and C.J. came in.

"What happened?"

"Your competition is intimidated."

"I swear I will kill you with my shoe. Shut....Up...."


End file.
